garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Media Board Archive 2007-2011
Media Message: 11/1 Posted Author Drug Death Sat Aug 18, 2007 Kitten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Action 5 News has exclusive coverage: First Pink Fuzz related death. Action 5 news has discovered that a St. Claire youth named Jason Porvach died this Friday (August 17th) from an over dose of Pink Fuzz. Our sources tell us that Jason, age 19, was found in his car, with at least a dozen empty Pink Fuzz bags and an alcohol level of 0.12. Police are still investigating. An inside source has told action 5 news confidentially that there was no sign of foul play and that, quote: "The kid just did too much too fast." Our own action 5 news correspondant went under cover to attempt to buy some of this new drug, and discovered that it was fairly easy to buy and he was warned by the seller not to take more than one or two doses at a time. Rember, we broke the story and you can always get exclusive first news coverage with Action 5 news! (Any questions about the report, please contact Thug via +mail) = Media Message: 11/2 Posted Author Crime Rate drops Sun Aug 26, 2007 Kitten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Those who watch the police blotter pages will notice there has been a small drop in both violent crime and in deaths related to overdoses from other drugs and alcohol. There is an editorial that comments that this might be a result of the new drug, Pink Fuzz. The drug is cheap, so less need to rob to pay for it. It lasts a whole evening for one dose, and over doses of it seem far less common than with other drugs. The editorial writer snidely suggests that if the police aren't able to stop the flow of drugs, maybe this new drug will at least make things more liveable in St. Claire. = Media Message: 11/3 Posted Author /Local "Wendigo" sighted again! Sat Sep 1, 2007 BB Postkeeper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Originally posted by Lita: Kent Crossing, WA Wednesday morning brought more than an eclipse to this sleepy town at the edge of St Claire, but also a sighting of local legend "Wendigo", a man-sized wolf long rumored to exist in the area but never seen. Ashley Keen and David Turner, both 16, claim to have seen, and been chased, by the creature, even taking a photograph with Turner's celphone which was lost in the alleged escape. "We'd broken off from the class," reports marching band trumpet-player Keen, "To, uh, get a better look at the eclipse when it just, like, jumped out at us!" "It was huge! As big as a lion, maybe bigger! I got out my phone to take a shot, but the flash must have made it mad and it jumped at us. I clobbered it with my backpack, then we ran until we couldn't hear it anymore. Climbing up a tree really helped." None of Mr Lachey's science class reported seeing the famous Wendigo, but several wish that they had. "Teach said we'll get extra credit if we prove it!" said one. The Wendigo, a wolf of prehistoric size and ferocity, has been rumored to exist in the area since the founding of St Claire. Never proven, it retains an air of fame far less than the legends of Bigfoot so common in the pacific northwest but still brings the rare "Cryptozoologist" to search for the elusive beast. Reached for comment, the US Park Service noted, "Blatant legend. If there was something like that out there, we'd have seen it years ago. What's more likely is that the two kids found a local timberwolf in mid-meal. They startled it, it growled to claim the kill, and they ran. If it had given chase, they wouldn't have outrun it but, the point is moot as no human has ever been killed by a wolf in the history of the United States. They're more afraid of you than you are of them. When you're frighted, at, what, 3 AM? Under an eclipse? It's easy to see how they could have mis-identified the animal. It could even have been a coyote, in those conditions." = Media Message: 11/4 Posted Author Gang Shootout Mon Sep 3, 2007 Kitten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Media reports for Labor Day Weekend - Five dead and two injured in what police are calling a gang related shooting near harbor park. Initial reports from police indicate it was drug related. When asked about it, one source who asked to be nameless said: "It's that pink fuzz crap, it's cutting into the sales of the other gangs and with the cash choked off they're getting desperate. Expect to see more of these kinds of shootings as the few gangs that seem to have access to the pink fuzz keep refusing to share the business. Simple economics." While police files indicate violent crime is actually down, this gang shooting could be the start of a real gang war in St. Claire. Action 5 news will keep you up to date and continue to bring you up to the minute coverage of the situation. = Media Message: 11/5 Posted Author Harbor Park Shooting Sun Sep 9, 2007 Kitten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Police Report: Fourteen year old Adam Fredricks was shot three times in Harbor Park Sunday evening, and died at the hospital. Witnesses indicate there were two shooters involved. No other details are available at this time. = Media Message: 11/6 Posted Author Underground Drug Parties: A Tra Thu Sep 13, 2007 BB Postkeeper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Originally posted by Ralock:%r, buried in St. Claire's industrial district, an unapproved warehouse party took place. One might think these are fairly innocent affairs, a little trespassing and a little disturbing of the peace. But last night showed these underground parties have a darker side: a side that can be deadly. Early this morning police found the body of Michelle Halewood (21) in a warehouse on the southwest side of the industrial district. Police reports state the cause of death as blunt force trauma: "It looks like she fell and either passed out or couldn't get up. She was, quite literally, trampled to death. Blood stains in the warehouse indicate others may have been injured as well," says Sgt. John Nearman, "This is just more evidence that the city needs to crack down on illegal drug use. It's not just the pushers who are dangerous, the users are a danger to themselves and others." And drugs do look to be the cause. Over fifty assorted narcotics were found on scene including both prescription and outlawed drugs, several of which are hallucinogenic. Although it is disappointing, it is no surprise that police are having difficulty tracking down leads. Can you help? Contact by us by phone at: XXX-XXXX or by e-mail: tipper@saintclairetimes.com = Media Message: 11/7 Posted Author Crime Rate Drops Wed Sep 19, 2007 Kitten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Action 5 News! Recent crime statistics show a large drop in all crime around the water front area, particularly near the chronically dangerous Harbor Park area. Local officals claim it is the result of a series of 'tough on crime' initiatives that the police have been sponsoring and have taken full credit for the turnaround. For the month of August crime rates were dropping and the rate of reported crime for the first two weeks of September have reached record lows in the River Front area. When questioned about the still relatively high crime rate in other areas of the city, the chief of police replied, "You have to take it one step at a time. Look for future reductions in other areas of the city." Action 5 News has discovered that in fact gang activity seems on the rise in areas away from the river front, particularly in southern St. Claire, but the police chief responded to that by saying, "Of course there will be minor increases in other areas, the bad element has moved from the Harbor Park area, they had to go some where. We'll get them eventually." Action 5 News, bringing you the News you can Use! = Media Message: 11/8 Posted Author Explosion Rocks St. Claire! Thu Sep 27, 2007 Kitten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Action 5 News reports! Early in the evening on Thursday, September 27th, a building burst in to flames. Police report it was from a gas main break, and resulted in a fire that spread to engulf the buildings to either side of it. The death count is at two dozen. Complicating matters, police report that more than a dozen are dead from an apparent gang shootout that happened in the same area, at around the same time. Police indicate that the gangers that have been identified as 'Scorpions' apparently used the building that blew up as a base of some kind. Police claim though that there is no indication that the explosion was on purpose. Details are still sketchy at best and the police have rounded up both witnesses and suspects. The building was in the 1000 block of Bridge street, just off of 10th Street. Police have cordoned off the area while emergency crews attempt to contain the mess. Remember, Action 5 News brings you the story first, and with more details! So tune in to Action 5 news! As always, +mail thug for information, questions and what not related to this plot element. Thank you. = Media Message: 11/9 Posted Author Fire and Death Wed Oct 3, 2007 Kitten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Newspaper report: Last Thursday St. Claire was subject to both a gas main explosion and what appears to be open gang warfare along Bridge street. Police state the death count at 79, and it may rise as the rubble of the building at the corner of 10th and Bridge continues to be excavated. There are two distinct causes of death, with close to two dozen dead in the fire and explosion, while over 50 were found dead through shootings. The police indicate that it was open gang warfare, likely as the result of their improved policing near the harbor forcing gangs to compete for what territory was left. The site of the explosion is still considered a crime scene and blocked off by police and emergency crews, but there is no hope of finding anyone alive at this time. The police commisioner stated, "With Pink Fuzz cutting into traditional drug sales and the police efforts along the water front such explosions of violence are unfortunate but not totally unexpected. With luck this will be the last gasp though as police plan on extending their protection efforts westwards from the waterfront." Further the commisioner took credit for the drop in crime along the water front and noted that despite this being a gang on gang violence issue, several innocent bystanders were shot and wounded. "Violence like this is never acceptable, the police will continue to monitor the area, especially watching out for violent individuals. We will not let St. Claire become a gang war zone." He said firmly. In other news, it appears that the violance has lead to the disbanding of a gang previously known as the 'Scorpions'. Reporters were unable to findprehension. The laws ground city expansion and new business interaction nearly to a halt for 3 years, which nearly led the city to bankruptcy in 2007, are expected to be overturned and stimulate local businesses, especially tourism, which was the mainstay of the economy for decades. Investors are already beginning to put money into new real estate markets opening up. (The article goes on to speak with local business owners about possibilities for revitalization.) = Media Message: 11/68 Posted Author Homicide in Industrial Sector Thu Oct 30, 2008 Sydney ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Breaking news from the lower Industrial Sector of St. Claire reports a homicide/arson that occured Oct 30th around three o'clock. The remains of a body were found in a burning dumpster after units were called to the scene. The initial dispute is believed to have been a stabbing - with the arson as an attempt to cover up what had occured. A police sketch has been provided of an older man with a black coat and messy hair. It is also said the suspect had taken a wound so local hospitals are on alert. A second person is wanted for questioning only and is not listed as a suspect. The description of tRon Timble." Ms. Wellsworth refused comment when asked if she knew of any reason that Timble might commit suicide, but it is a well known fact that Plasticorp, like so many other local businesses, has been suffering great losses in the current economic climate. Ron Timble is survived by a wife, two daughters, and five grandchildren. The funeral is expected to be held this Thursday. PROTESTORS IN THE COMMERCIAL SECTOR Police were called in to control an unplanned protest that broke out in the East Elson Commercial Sector on Tuesday evening in response to redevelopment work being carried out at the site of the former St. Claire Zoo. Vagrants angry at being turned away from the site (previously used illegally as a shelter by many of the city's homeless) were throwing bottles and trash, shouting abuse at site workers, and threatening members of the general public. The protest broke up rapidly on arrival of the police, and no arrests were made. There has been no official statement released by the developers concerning the protest. GIRL MISSING FROM CARE HOME Police are growing increasingly concerned at the disappearance of Ebony Eldridge, 13, from a foster care home on the southern side of St. Claire. Ebony was last seen on Easter day, heading to meet friends in the city center. A recent photograph is included. ST. CLAIRE SINGERS PERFORM JOHN ADAMS The St. Claire Singers will be performing a programme of work by John Adams, in = Media Message: 11/99 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri May 22, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ MACABRE FIND IN HARBOR PARK On Tuesday Morning, dog walker Jeff Tidy was taking his morning stroll with his dog Packet, when he was greeted by the ghoulish sight of human bones poking from the top of a trash can. "It took me several seconds before I identified them as human," Tidy, 45, an IT consultant, said. "Packet was going mad, barking and sniffing, and at first I thought it was some kind of animal, but then I realised." Police were called to the scene and have since removed the remains. There has as yet been no identification of the dead person, or any details revealed about the condition or age of the bones. TREE APOCALYPSE UPON US First it was humans with Swine Flu, now the trees are under threat of a plague. Forestry Service Rangers have detected what is said to be a virulent and infectious new strain of a virus known as Armillaria Root Disease in the Sun Lakes Park, North East of St. Claire. Scientists at both the Forestry Service and at the botanical department at SCCU are said to be studying the new disease with some urgency. STREETSIGNS STOLEN! On Wednesday, St. Claire woke up to discover that a number of streetsigns had been stolen from around St. Claire. Incidences were scattered throughout the city but notable examples include High Street, Four Leaf Clover Ave and Montrose. Police report no arrests or suspects, but sources claim the theft is due is college youths and their end of the semester activities. DENTON SUSPENDED PENDING INVESTIGATION Councillor John Denton, R, the subject of underage sex allegations by an unnamed teenager, was suspended by the Republican Party after talks over the weekend while the allegations are investigated. Denton appeared at a press conference with his wife Marie, who looked tense but supportive, and vowed to fight to clear his name. POLICE NEWS ROUNDUP Spate of street robbery - Police are investigating a number of cases of gunpoint street robbery around the usually safe Civic area. They believe these robberies may be the work of a single gang. MVA on I-90 - A three car pile-up on the interstate between the city centre and SCCU took several hours to clear on Sunday. Fortunately there were no deaths and all of the occupants have been released from hospital after observation. Riverfront Deaths - Two men died in attacks that Police say may have been related. Both had a number of incidents of alleged domestic violence in their past. The Police are following available leads. Police Cruiser Maintenance - The contract for maintaining the SCPD's fleet of cruisers is up for renewal in the third quarter of this year. As per state rules, a number of bidders are being sought to offer tenders. CANARYWATCH Sanchez hit another homer as St. Claire Canaries won at the Reno Aces 4-1. They split the two-game series 1-1. = Media Message: 11/100 Posted Author Gruesome Homicides, Rising Murd Tue May 26, 2009 Mekoides ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tonight's breaking news, on Channel 23, St. Claire's leading news network (replayed and reported again in the morning): Around midnight tonight, the fire department was called to investigate a dumpster fire near downtown Regan Avenue's clubbing district. The Cat Scratch Club (*video camera zoom*) was in operation at the time when fire officials state that upon containing the fire, a pair of human bodies had been found being burned within. Official investigators state that the bodies were possibly victims of an organized crime hit, given the state with which they had been found where one victim's body had apparently been severed of head and hands. Investigators have also been interviewing possible eyewitnesses to this crime. So far, the owner of the Cat Scratch Club has been cooperative in the investigation, but despite police advice, continues business during its night hours. This wasn't the only homicide victim to be found tonight, but a third body was found today on a separate occasion when police investigators were called to Jermantown district. There, they discovered the body of a middle-aged male. An edged weapon was reported involved in the slaying of the man. Detectives state that the victim was known to have a history of domestic violence and was arrested in the past with accusations of assault and battery. Officials are following suspect leads at this time. Tonight's discoveries bring to light a marked rise in St. Claire's murder crime rate by nearly 1% this year, making the percentage 9.3% per 100,000 people, compared to a national rate of 5.6%. = Media Message: 11/101 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri May 29, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ HARBOR PARK BONES IDENTIFIED Police have revealed that the bones found in Harbor Park by a dogwalker last week are the remains of a St. Claire resident, Davey Young, 42. Mr. Young has been missing since last Monday, when he was seen at his place of work. Sources say that, in a macabre and gruesome killing, the stripped bones of the SCCU Alum were dumped in the park after he had been killed elsewhere. Police sources also revealed that they are questioning a potential witness, though there are no details as to his identity. GRAVE ROBBERS! The graveyard of the Church of St. Mary the Blessed Virgin in Campustown was the site of a bizarre grave-robbing attack on Tuesday night. Police report that the burial sites of two women, interred in the last two months, have been disturbed. There is no information on the condition or whereabouts of either body, or even if the coffins were exposed. A description of a potential suspect - 6 feet tall, male, Caucasian or Hispanic, with dark brown, blond or black hair and a moustache or beard, has been circulated. ECONOMY STILL STRUGGLING St. Claire's ailing economy is still feeling the effects of the recession, with unemployment and foreclosures up and car sales and construction way down. Economic forecasters believe that the situation will not improve for the rest of the financial year. The only bright spark in the general gloom is the performance of St. Claire's Hi-Tech sector, believed to be bucking the trend thanks partly to some support from the City Council. DENTON SCANDAL - SECOND GIRL COMES FORWARD Things are getting worse for Republican Councillor John Denton, as a second girl, who cannot be named for legal reasons, has apparently come forward to allege to police that the long-serving Councillor had inappropriate relationships. It seems unthinkable that a once-promising career can continue after this barrage of allegations, regardless of the result of the full enquiry and investigation being known. NEWSPAPER EDITOR FOUND Several weeks ago, the Chief Editor from the St. Claire Herald disappeared and was reported missing after failing to show up for work for several days. A police investigation could find no evidence of foul play when they looked in to the disappearance of Alexander Stevenson. Now, the paper's Editor of close to two decades has reappeared and his whereabouts are no longer a mystery. Police responded to reports of a terrible smell emanating from Mr. Stevenson's home, which had lain empty since it was searched by Police after his disappearance. When the home was searched yesterday, Police discovered Mr. Stevenson's body and evidence suggests that the man had been dead for close to a week. Police are believed to be treating the unusual death as a suicide. The St. Claire Herald has run a tribute to their former editor. = Media Message: 11/102 Posted Author Dogfight Gone Awry at Bridge Thu Jun 4, 2009 Yi ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ St. Claire 23 Morning News, Top Headlines: Around 9:30 PM last night, police were called to an incident of a possible dogfighting ring that had been in progess near St. Claire's municipal bridge when witness reports stated that several of the animals had gotten loose. Many witnesses stated that the animals were extremely aggressive to the point where the people were forced to flee in fear for their lives. Others were not so fortunate, as the traffic on the street came to a halt when drivers, swerving to avoid the animals, crashed into other cars. Police officials state that SCPD patrol officers have been dispatched to question other possible witnesses towards the possibly gang-related nature of the incident, and Animal Control Officers are now on patrol in search for the loose animals. So far, reports of animal-related injuries were none, but traffic accident-related injuries have been filed. = Media Message: 11/103 Posted Author St. Claire News Sat Jun 6, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ THREE DEAD, FOUR HOSPITALIZED IN DRIVE-BY SHOOTING SPREE Gunshots and the screech of tires rang out across Elson Avenue early this morning, leaving one man dead and two hospitalized, apparent retaliation for a drive-by shooting that killed two and injured two others late last night. A police spokesman states that they believe these shootings to be gang-related, but would not comment on whether or not the victims were gang members. The spokesman urged East Elson and Waterfront residents and business owners to be cautious in case of of more retaliatory strikes. St. Claire residents are no strangers to gangs or gang violence, but another officer stated that these incidents are symptoms of a worrisome, nation-wide trend. "Gang violence is only rising in this country," said the officer, who wished to have his name withheld. "You get gangsters being shipped out of places like Los Angeles or Vegas, or they're visiting family, and they bring it with them, start gangs up wherever they end up living. Or you get guys trying to emulate the big boys, wanting their piece of things. This kind of violence, it's not just a California thing anymore." Indeed, early this year Vancouver, BC suffered from their own gang war a conflict that spanned several months, and St. Claire residents can only hope their city isn't next. The names of the dead and injured have yet to be released. HILLIARD HOSPITAL DELAYED DEMOLITION An originally projected demolition date on May 31st of former Hilliard Memorial Hospital was delayed as a judge ordered measures to be taken in containing the amount of toxic lead dust that would result in the destruction of the building complex. Advocates of the measure from the Riverfront Community Council and Harbor Park Reclamation Project banded together to successfully appeal the demolition permit granted to the Phoenix Heart Hospital Restoration Committee over concerns of health hazards of lead and loss of trees. "We weren't looking to halt the entire project, which in itself is a good idea," spoke Jamye Hardin, Council member of Ward 2 and contributing member to the Riverfront Community Council, "We are happy that the court agreed with our evidence of lead dust presenting a serious possible health hazard and the process required certain mitigation to ensue the safety and wellbeing of the public and the community around the area." Outspoken Phoenix Heart Hospital Restoration Committee member Edward Bryk revealed later, however, that the court-mandated measures did not slow the plans to proceed with the demolition by much. A rapidfire set of metal girders and canvas tenting was placed around the hospital demo site that promptly complied with the measure's standards. With new modifications in place, the former Hilliard Memorial Hospital is now slated to be brought down on June 6th. DENTON ARRESTED Council member John Denton was arrested on Tuesday on charges of statutory rape. Trouble started for the father-of-two after a 15-year-old girl who cannot be named alleged that he had made inappropriate advances to her after contacting her on the internet. A second girl has since come forward, and it is believed that the charges pertain to this second set of allegations. Denton has repeatedly professed his innocence. It appears that his political career is over, despite some having tipped him as a potential mayoral candidate for the forthcoming elections. BUSINESS NEWS: PLASTICORP NORTHWEST SEES UPWARD TREND Plasticorp Northwest, a St. Claire based company, is seeing marked improvements to their profit margins, and company spokesman Dan Perry states that he only expects things to improve. "We've made some changes to our methods and procedures," Perry explained, "tightened our belts a bit, made a few unfortunate cuts. We are very confident that Plasticorp will thrive in the coming quarter." This is a far cry from the end of the last business quarter, where Plasticorp reported unprecedented losses and was forced to lay off a large number of employees. Perry stated that much of the credit goes to CEO Patricia Wellsworth for her new, innovative methods. "We never expected such a quick turn-around," said Perry. "Hopefully Plasticorp Northwest can serve as a beacon of hope in this current economic state, and be a boon not just to our shareholders, but to St. Claire as well." CANARYWATCH: SANCHEZ INJURED Matt Sanchez, who has been on fire for the St. Claire Canaries, is out for up to four weeks having damaged the rotator cuff in his right shoulder. The injury is said to have occurred in Saturday's game against the Toledo Mud Hens. The Canaries beat the Mud Hens 3-2. = Media Message: 11/104 Posted Author Spontaneous Combustion Sun Jun 7, 2009 Fred ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The downtown club scene was disrupted last night by a disturbing and rather horrific event. Close to midnight, a man was set on fire in an alleyway and subsequently died from his injuries, after running in to the street. Reports indicate that there were some minor injuries, as people fled the burning man, and a jeep rolled on to it's side, as the driver swerved to avoid the chaos. Police are looking in to the incident and looking for any witnesses to come forward. If you have any information please call XXX-XXXX. = Media Message: 11/105 Posted Author St. Claire News Sun Jun 14, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ MAN ALLEGES POLICE BRUTALITY A St. Claire man, aged 34, has claimed he was beaten by police after being stopped for having a broken taillight. "It was crazy," Robert Mackay said. "They pulled me over, told me to get out of the car, then just started kicking and punching me. And then they left, telling me that I'd learn not to have a broken taillight in their district." SCPD have promised a full enquiry, though Mackay was unable to give much of a description of the two officers. TREE DISEASE SPREADS SOUTH Forestry Service officials are now said to be seriously concerned at the possible damage from the outbreak of a new variant of Armillaria Root disease discovered at the Sun Lakes park last month. The disease appears to be having a devastating effect on the forests there, with infection rates well over 80% and mortality rates estimated at 70% of trees infected. A specialist team is being assembled to fight the infection before it spreads too far, although it has already been found in trees situated two miles south of the initial site. DENTON TRIAL SCHEDULED FOR AUGUST The trial of former Council Member John Denton has been scheduled for the first week in August. Denton has been charged with rape of a minor, sexual assault and indecency. ST CLAIRE SINGERS ANNOUNCE SUMMER PROGRAMME. The St. Claire Singers have announced an ambitious and diverse programme of summer concerts. Featuring compositions by John Adams, Howells and a special presentation of music by Gilbert and Sullivan, including songs from The Mikado and The Pirates of Penzance. = Media Message: 11/106 Posted Author St. Claire News Sat Jun 20, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SUCCESSFUL DEMOLITION OF HILLIARD MEMORIAL June 6th's demolition of the former building for Hilliard Memorial marked the end of an era for many. Despite the presence of some protestors against the demolition of the site, the event proceeded as planned with Phoenix Heart Hospital Restoration Committee Spokesman Edward Bryk present. (Pictured with President of the Phoenix Heart Hospital Restoration Committee and Jamye Hardin, Riverfront Community Council member and presidents of both committees, wearing hardhats and hands on the remote control detonator button.) Crowds gathered to witness the demolition of the decrepit and disused building, along with an unveiling of the new plans for Phoenix Heart Hospital, which will sport a large staff of doctors and nurses, the newest medical technologies and a sports rehabilitation center working in conjunction with St. Claire fitness facilities to provide top services. Video of the demolition can be seen online. There is no question that both economic and medical corners of the St. Claire community are excited about the coming months for construction of the new hospital, hoping the restoration of medical facilities will provide boosts to businesses around the area and much needed support for St. Claire and nearby Kent Crossing community's overtaxed hospitals. "Contributions from local charities and generous donations from private sources have made the project possible," Bryk said once the building had been levelled, "We seek to form a new ray of growth and hope to our communittees. It is a long-deserved solution to a problem that will no longer be ignored." TAX REVENUES DOWN, CITY PROGRAMMES THREATENED The drop in sales and business tax revenues is likely to lead in a scaling back of Council programmes over the next year or so. With only the contra-cyclically performing tech sector bucking the trend in St. Claire, there will inevitably have to be layoffs among public workers, which itself will only add to the city's problems. INCREASE IN HARBOR PARK SECURITY HAS NOT HELPED GANG VIOLENCE A recently published investigative editorial on Harbor Park Reclamation Project's practices in managing park activities has drawn criticism from the local community and mixed reactions. Throughout the article are claims that the HPRP committee has found "dangerous and suspicious" members to volunteer for their park security project, calling for background checks to be made in conjunction with the St. Claire Police Department. The editorial also claims that though violence within the park appears to have lessened, the gang activity has simply shifted its base to sections of the city outside of the park boundaries out of the purview of the volunteers. A study and research done into the police activity for drug dealing and other gang-related violence has shown that officers have had to respond to 9-1-1 calls around the park regardless of the amount of hours put in by HPRP volunteers to patrol the park during operational hours. City Council Representative Danae Johnson was unable to be reached. St. Claire Police Department had no comment. WOLF WOODS PUP COUNT ON THE RISE The beginning of the summer tourist season for Wolf Woods National Park also marks a point of the park being amidst its annual wolf population count. Current estimates show that that number is on the rise. Despite recent troubles with illegal poaching activity, park rangers have turned in numbers showing that the wolf population of WWNP has grown significantly in the past few years. Rangers assigned to the project are now conducting a population count which will determine the park's yearly animal management practice for the species. Park officials have also considered expanding the park's boundaries to accomodate the changes, though talks of such nature are preliminary. The rise of the wolf population comes as some worry to local ranchers and farmers as they claim the area's domestic predation rates will rise when there is not enough prey to support the overage, fearing that far-ranging lone wolves will turn to local livestock and family pets. Park officials have issued statements to reassure that such claims are unsupported by scientific research, and open public meetings with the local farmer and rancher's associations will help educate and dispel those worries. CANARYWATCH Without rookie Matt Sanchez, the Canaries have hit a rocky patch of form, losing six straight games including a 5-0 shutout by the Las Vegas 51s on Sunday. We can only hope for a rapid return from injury, and an upturn in form for those St. Claire Canaries. = Media Message: 11/107 Posted Author Disturbance at the Davenport Sun Jun 21, 2009 Danae ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ News reports state that there was a disturbance at The Davenport Hotel on Sun Jun 21 2009 at 01:41 a.m. This upscale hotel caters to those that have money or power. There was an emergency call placed from the Penthouse where Miss Danae Johnson resides. Reports are hushed and no one is speaking to the condition of the woman or the reason for it. Reporters on scene state that Miss Johnson was carried out on a stretcher in an ambulance. Neither Miss Johnson nor City Hall spokesman could be reached for comment. = Media Message: 11/108 Posted Author St. Claire News Sun Jun 28, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ HELICOPTER MAN BUYS CHAMPAGNE Late last Thursday a helicopter landed in the parking-lot of a 24-hour liquor store on the outskirts of St. Claire. The pilot- described as tall, tanned, blonde, and barefoot- walked in, called his bank in order to be able to purchase a $200 bottle of champagne, walked back out with his purchase, and flew off again. The Federal Aviation Administration is said to be investigating. FIRE AT WAREHOUSE The Fire Department was called to the site of a burning warehouse on Tuesday. The warehouse in question was used for storing automatic lawnmowers belonging to a company owned by Felix Francis, son of one of the wealthiest business magnates in Seattle, Richard Francis. Police are said to be treating the fire as suspicious. DENTON TO BE REPRESENTED BY BRYK Former councillor John Denton, facing charges relating to his conduct with two teenage girls, is to be represented at trial by Edward Bryk, noted lawyer and member of the Phoenix Heart Hospital Restoration Committee. Bryk is a formidable courtroom advocate, and the decision means that Denton will have access to the best defence possible. STEELE BEHAVIOUR WORRYING Last Friday, multi-millionaire Tristan Steele is reported to have walked into a ski resport at Snoqualmie Pass, wearing only t-shirt and shorts, and asked to use the telephone. Barman Larrry Smith reported that the playboy purchased a full set of snowboarding clothing, a snowboard, and a soft toy, and then walked into the bar, announced that the drinks were on him, and drank a significant amount of whiskey. According to Barman Smith, he seemed to be in low spirits. When questioned whether he had received bad news, his response was 'I'm going to be a daddy'. He headed out of the hotel immediately afterwards, and was last seen heading off on the snowboard into back country. Steele's light helicopter was later located in the forest near Snoqualmie Pass, stuck in a tree. Forestry officials report that the damage to the tree was minimal. There was a broken champagne bottle in the helicopter cockpit. = Media Message: 11/109 Posted Author Newsflash! Sat Jul 4, 2009 Drab ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Forest fire breaks out near Kent's Crossing -- St. Claire News, 07/05/09 06:31:55 Late last night, a brush fire broke out to the southwest of Kent's Crossing, covering nearly three dozen acres of land before firefighting crews could bring it under control. There is no substantial property damage reported, and as of this report, the St. Claire fire marshal claims that all the fires have been put extinguished. The fire marshal says the Forestry Service is unsure of the exact cause of the blaze, but their best guesses put the cause as irresponsible use of fireworks. = Media Message: 11/110 Posted Author St. Claire News Sat Jul 11, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ JEWELLER KILLED IN FREAK CONSTRUCTION ACCIDENT A trader in semi-precious stones was killed when a section of sheeting fell from the scaffolding around a construction site, killing him instantly. Frank Grevillin was a well-respected member of the community, who had served on numerous liason committees and charity groups. He is survived by his brother Derek. POLICE DIE IN TRAFFIC ACCIDENT Two Police officers were killed in what are being described as "suspicious circumstances" recently. The officers, described as being "two of the finest the force has to offer" were involved in a collision with another vehicle while returning home from work. Police are anxious to speak to the driver of the other car, described as a woman in her twenties or thirties with dark hair. Anyone having any information about this incident should contact them on the usual number. (Pictures of Felix and McAllister, for any who know what they look like) HOLLYWOOD TO SHOOT MOVIE ON SCCU CAMPUS Warner Brothers will be shooting scenes for the forthcoming action/thriller movie "LET DEAD MEN SLEEP" starring Christian Bale on the SCCU campus over the next three weeks. Students and local residents can apply to be extras by picking up forms available at the Student Union. "THE HOLD STEADY" TO PLAY THE ST. CLAIRE CONCERT HALL Minnesota rockers "The Hold Steady" will play two nights at the St. Claire Concert Hall on the first and second of August. Tickets are on sale through the usual sellers. Support is yet to be confirmed. VANDALISM ON THE RISE It seems that gang activity is spiking in the summer months as free time breeds restless teens. Vandals have been destroying property of local companies including the local Trudy's Diner, where several chairs from their outdoor seating area were found in disarray, destroyed, and tagged. "It's ridiculous," Mark Jakes, the head cook at the restaurant, said on Wednesday. "We have to lock up our seats at night so that punks like them don't wipe us out." WOMAN SHOT IN MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCE From the St. Claire Tribune, a small item in general news with little additional detail: "FRIDAY JULY 3 - SHOOTING AT LOCATION. VICTIM AND FURTHER DETAILS UNRELEASED." Gerlord County Community TV ran a report later in the week on the 10 o'clock news where an overly-concerned reporter with too little to talk about interviewed a homeless main who claimed he saw a woman get shot on the street. There were a few shots of cleaned blood stains and the man re-enacted what he saw happen. The segment ended with the reporter portraying dismayal over the state of crime in a city where anyone can be shot just walking down the street. MISSING PERSON: HAVE YOU SEEN HER? Miss Angela Jacobson, a waitress at a local diner, was reported missing on Wednesday. Friends and family had last seen her go to work that day, but report that she had been taking antidepressants for the last month. Neither the employees at the diner nor the customers who ate there recall seeing her that day. (A photo of a pretty young blonde woman is included.) If you have information, please contact XXX-XXX-X CANARIES BOOSTED BY RETURN OF SANCHEZ The Canaries have won eight straight games after the return from injury of rookie sensation Matt Sanchez. Manager Norm Maddox admitted that the injury might have just prevented him from being called up to the Major League, but said that it wouldn't be long before his star player was starring somewhere else. = Media Message: 11/111 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Jul 17, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ WIFE OF GOLD-DEALER MURDERED Martha Porterfield, fourth wife of bullion and currency dealer Malcom Porterfield was found murdered at the couple's expensive North St. Claire Townhouse on Wednesday. Police are said to be interviewing Mr. Porterfield, who was in San Francisco on the day in question, along with his six children, all from his previous three marriages. Mrs. Porterfield was found in the greenhouse at the rear of the house, apparently having been suffocated. Anyone with any information should contact the usual number. SCCU READY FOR MOVIE MADNESS The filming of "LET DEAD MEN SLEEP" is due to commence on the SCCU campus on Monday, taking advantage of the summer recess. With star Christian Bale in attendence, crowds of fans are predicted to be in attendence at the shoot. ST. CLAIRE TO HOST "EMERGING TECHNOLOGY" SHOW St. Claire's Business Chamber is to organise a conference and show for "Emerging Technology". With St. Claire's high-tech industries bucking the commercial gloom, this is an ideal opportunity for local and national companies to debut new products and for discussions, lectures and panels on the future of technology, and its potential to improve the lives of all. SINGERS GROUP SPLITS Citing irreconcilable musical differences, the St. Claire Singers are to split into two seperate new organisations; The St. Claire Operatic Society and the St. Claire Light Entertainment Singers. Although this is obviously a blow for fans of the long-standing community group, we can only hope that the two new groups are able to bring more good music to the city. = Media Message: 11/112 Posted Author Veil Breach of Epic Proportions Sun Jul 19, 2009 Kimpe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ FRONT PAGE: ST. CLAIRE TRIBUNE Late Saturday night, the streets of St. Clare experienced a streak of violence. Four Federal DEA officers, whose families have requested they remain anonymous, were killed in a tragic and brutal scene this past weekend. (Grainy black and white images, taken from in-car camera footage, show a large man pointing a gun and shouting; another shows two younger men fleeing from the plainsclothes officers) This incident coupled with the dogfighting ring of before suggests gang violence could be escaling; the bodies of the police officers showed wounds consistent with that of a large animal, which forensic officers have yet to conclude. (Crime scene photos, blocked off with police tapes, show the scene being cleaned up; many ambulances and fire trucks abound, coupled with three wrecked vehicles; two of these vehicles are ripped and torn apart, metal carved and peeling up) The bodies of the police officers were are set on fire, suggesting this to be a planned or organized attack. Locals are asked to call in with any additional information, and the local police stations are looking for any tips. If you are anyone you know has seen anything, advise them to phone in immediately. The assailants are still at large, and are to be assumed to be armed and dangerous. Animal control officers warn that they will be picking up any untagged animals, and a leash law is now in effect for all of St. Claire. NATIONAL NEWS: 10 PM NEWS REPORT, CNN, REPORTS: The mining city of St. Claire, Washington, reports a horrible accident that left four Federal DEA officers dead. Three severe vehicular collisions, assumed to be unrelated to the officers, also occured at the scene of the crime. Despite the severity of the collisions there were no other victims at the scene of the crime other than the officers. In a tragic and brutal twist to the story, the bodies of the police officers were then set on fire; the wounds on their bodies were consistent with a large animal, and the burning of the bodies suggests this to possibly be an organized attack. Their assailants are still at large, and people in neighboring counties are advised to remain cautious. = Media Message: 11/113 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Jul 24, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ INVESTIGATION CONTINUES INTO DEA DEATHS Investigation continues into the tragic death of four DEA Agents last week, killed in the line of duty. As the families do not wish their names to be revealed, little is known of these slain heroes, other than that all four were experienced agents with many years in law enforcement. This incident, and others like it, show that the streets of St. Claire are no longer safe for law-abiding citizens, instead being the haven of gangs, drug-dealers and other low-life criminals. Residents of this once-proud city are desperate for some strong leadership, and are sure to see it in the upcoming Mayoral elections. DEMERS & DIETRICH DEVELOPMENT BRINGS HOUSING BOOM Business Editorial section: Demers & Dietrich, along with partner MondoBank, has been keeping the housing market of St. Claire and Kent Crossing wide open as they build quality, affordable housing for the home buyer. Whether just starting out or looking to purchase another home, Demers & Dietrich claims that its housing communities are top-quality at every tier. From those who are seeking a home away from the crowded city life to those who are looking for a closer feeling community, the homes being built up are proving to be a star on the horizon for those looking for a place to settle. Buying or renting are both to be made as available options to ensure that every opportunity sought can be found. Stretches of open acreage just east of the small but growing town of Kent Crossing that are currently owned by MondoBank are now being opened up to Demers & Dietrich for development. For those seeking investment in the future of St. Claire and Kent Crossing, and moreover for the shareholders of MondoBank and company owners of Demers & Dietrich, this miniature boom of the real estate sub-market presents a much needed boost of capital and sound investment decisions in these tough economic times. DENTON TRIAL: JURY SELECTION BEGINS Jury Selection has begun for the trial of former Councillor John Denton (R), accused of multiple incidents of inappropriate behaviour with teenage girls. Edward Bryk, defending Councillor Denton, is said to be confident of a positive outcome for his client. TWO ARRESTED IN DISORDER AT FILM SHOOT Fans desperate to catch a glimpse of mega-star hearthrob Christian Bale ended up fighting each other for a chance to see the celebrity. Two fans were arrested after police were forced to break up several areas of trouble, for the safety of both moviemakers and fans alike. PHOENIX HEART HOSPITAL SEEKS HELPFUL HEARTS Construction has begun for the much anticipated plans of the Phoenix Heart Hospital, but some are shaky not with excitement for the project, but worry. The Riverfront Medical Community Council, Riverfront Community Council and Phoenix Heart Hospital Restoration Committee met twice in the past month in official meetings to determine the true cost of the plans they've laid out to investors. "Councilman Hardin (St. Claire Council member of Ward 2 which covers the Riverfront) expressed his concern towards over-inflated costs at first, but it seems to be reality now that the building's started. Expenses that weren't anticipated, like the tree lead reports, were delays that managed to add just a little bit more, a little bit more to our tab. But that's okay. Just as the President is struggling to ensure that all Americans have proper health care and good coverage, so are we aiming our efforts towards restoring the quailty medical services that were once available to the city. But that said, we are still looking towards those who are looking towards the future and hopefully have enough foresight to invest in the realm of healthcare and the community. The people have opened up their hearts to us and we are going to do our best to not disappoint them," spoke Edward Bryk, spokesperson for the PHHRC. The hospital committee and community councils are currently meeting with private investors in hopes of boosting the funding of the hospital's continued construction. = Media Message: 11/114 Posted Author Northwest's Cool New Band Could Sat Jul 25, 2009 Nivxk ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (A full page article in the St Claire arts and sounds freesheet): Word comes from the studio that St Claire's coolest freakbeat-goth outfit, the Misery Bombs, are well on the way to completing their first studio album. The Bombs, formed in 2008 from the ashes of local groups the Key Largos and Maximum Fistbump Penetration, are led by elegant Manson-lookalike Todd Krank. Krank is keeping very quiet about the contents of the first album but the rumor from the band's independent label in Seattle, Busted Flush Records, suggests that at least one track may soon be released on Youtube and on the band's website (URL given). The Misery Bombs' trademark combination of droning guitars, beatnik lyrics and goth rags has been pulling in audiences from Seattle to Portland to Spokane, and if they can translate gig popularity to sales of disks and downloads, fame may beckon for leonine Krank and his St Claire quartet. (Some of the more mainstream music magazines and papers carry a paragraph condensing the above news item. Most don't.) = Media Message: 11/115 Posted Author St. Claire News Sat Aug 1, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ FORMER TEACHER KILLED IN BOATING ACCIDENT Frank Murphy, 59, a retired teacher, was killed on Tuesday when his boat caught fire and exploded. Murphy had been a teacher at St. Uriel's for twenty years prior to taking retirement five years ago. The school has issued a statement saying that the faculty and students were very sad that this untimely accident had robbed them of a much-loved and respected figure. WOODS CLOSED FOR NON-CRITICAL USE Large sections of the Forests north-east of St. Claire, concentrating around the Sun Lakes National Park, have been closed to all public and non-critical use, as Forestry Service Scientists struggle to contain the Armillaria Root Disease that is sweeping southward, and towards St. Claire. Professor Kyle Carter outlined the reasons why: "This fungus, for that is what it is, attaches itself to people, carried on their shoes, in their clothes. The only way we can stop the spread is to prevent the spores from being carried away." ST.CLAIRE IN BLOOM COMPETITION LAUNCHED The City Council is launching the "St. Claire In Bloom" competition, to find the best gardens and green spaces in St. Claire. The competition will be judged in June next year, so there's plenty of time to get those gardens really flowering. CANARYWATCH - SANCHEZ CALLED UP The Seattle Mariners have called up Rookie Matt Sanchez, thus removing one of the best players to play for the St. Claire Canaries in the last ten years. The club wish him every success, and thank him for his efforts. Without their star player, the season may be lost to the Canaries. = Media Message: 11/116 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Aug 7, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OPENING STATEMENTS IN DENTON TRIAL Counsel has begun opening statements in the trial of former Councillor John Denton, accused of inappropriate contact and statutory rape with two teenage girls. Edward Bryk, defending, was repeatedly warned by Judge Larry Higuita for attacking the character of the girls, as he laid out the defense's case. "John Denton, as a public figure, was an easy target for these two, who together planned to ruin his reputation, and to sell their stories to the papers." The identity of the girls is not allowed to be released, but we understand that rights to the story have been sold for upwards of 100,000 dollars. The opening statement of the prosecution case went without issue. Trial is expected to take three weeks. SEATTLE WRITER DEATH "SUSPICIOUS" Seattle police report that the death of writer Melanie Goddard, 23, of 45th Street NE, Seattle, is being treated as suspicious. Mrs Goddard, who had written one successful novel and a number of short stories under the pseudonym Deniara De Bles, was regarded among aficionados as one of the most promising young talents in the field of horror writing. Successful writer Dean Koontz said, "Deniara's writing gets you by the guts and twists. I can't wait for her next book." Police remain tight-lipped about the exact nature of the writer's death, and the Goddard residence remains firmly surrounded by official tape as of this edition. But rumors persist that, in a sequence of events that could have come from her own writing, Mrs Goddard died from a brutal assault that was finalized in decapitation. Anyone who has any information that may assist police, or who can shed light on the whereabouts of the dead woman's husband and suspect Oliver Goddard, 22, or of the couple's black 1998 Oldsmobile 88 with license plates UWU-298, is asked to contact Detective Steve Carella on 555-COP-HELP. GIRL HELD ON SUSPICION OF INVOLVEMENT IN DEA MURDERS Police investigating the murders of several DEA agents in St. Claire two weeks ago have arrested an seventeen-year-old women. Sources have revealed her name as Phillippa Alliss, a casual construction worker from Northern St. Claire. Her exact involvement with the murders is unclear. LOCAL AUTHOR PUBLISHES "ST. CLAIRE, AN ORAL HISTORY" Local historian and author Elias Dickson-Wright has published his Oral History of St. Claire, a work that has seen him interviewing senior citizens across the city for the last five years. He will be signing copies at the City Museum on the 17th of August. EMERGING TECHNOLOGY SHOW - NEW MOBILE DEVICES EXPECTED TO BE HIT St. Claire's Emerging Technology show, set up to highlight the success of the technological sector in the city, is set to go ahead in September with a demonstration of new mobile devices as the highlight. Several companies, both from St. Claire and outside, are expected to have new offerings to bring to the market at about this time. Business leaders hope this inaugural show will make a significant impact on St. Claire's national image. TRAGIC DEATH OF BRAVE CANCER TOT Brave 6-year-old Cassie McCain lost her courageous battle against brain cancer on Thursday. After months of brave struggle, the plucky girl passed away surrounded by her loving family, who said, after, that she was "Our brave little angel". Several of her fellow pupils at George Washington Elementary School laid flowers at the gate of the family home saying that she was their hero. The shrine, decorated by a single poignant teddy bear, will remain in place until the funeral. = Media Message: 11/117 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Aug 14, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ DENTON TRIAL - PROSECUTION CASE HINGES ON GIRLS' CLAIMS Little movement in the trial of former Councillor John Denton, R, as the week has mostly been taken up with complex legal arguments and the prosecution case. The two girls who allege that Councillor Denton behaved inappropriately towards them having been giving evidence via video link, which only allows limited opportunity for cross-examination. Both gave accounts of incidents during which they claim that Councillor Denton made improper suggestions, and one, known only as Karen, detailed her claims that she had intercourse with the Councillor at the age of fifteen. The defence case will be made by Edward Bryk, the renowned lawyer, next week. TREE APOCALYPSE CLOSES ON ST. CLAIRE Questions are being asked about the effectiveness of the Forestry Service team lead by Professor Kyle Carter from CMU that is attempting to battle the Variant Armillaria Root Disease that has almost wiped out the trees in Sun Lakes National Park, and is progressing both south and west at speed. Professor Carter's famed expertise in fungal diseases has not helped check the spread, which has engulfed the small town of Ephrata and will soon reach the I-90. Graham Parker, a resident of Ephrata, told news reporters that it was time to take drastic action. "They should like burn all the the trees and make like a break, so it can't spread any further," he said. PERSEIDS PAINT WASHINGTON STATE SKIES The silent night sky over St. Claire was turned into a scintillating spectacle on Tuesday night, as a shower of shooting stars, brought by the comet Swift-Tuttle, studded the firmament. Amateur astronmers and interested onlookers stood out on hillsides and in their gardens and watched the show, which reached rates of up to 120 shooting stars an hour. ST. CLAIRE POET HONORED Critically acclaimed poet and literary critic Ray Ashburne, one-time resident of St. Claire, recently received the Robert Greely Memorial award for contemporary American poetry, for his most recent publication, "Victories in a Time of Peace." = Media Message: 11/118 Posted Author St. Claire News Thu Aug 20, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ DENTON TRIAL COLLAPSES Astonishing scenes at the St. Claire Court on Wednesday as the prosecution case collapsed, leaving Judge Higuita with no choice but to allow a motion to dismiss. Evidence was presented to the court that the teenage girl making the most serious of the allegations had had an affair with an older man a year before the alleged incidents with Councillor Denton. Faced with overwhelming evidence that the key prosecution witness had deceived police about her background, the prosecution lawyer was forced to admit that there was insufficient grounds to proceed. John Denton conducted interviews on the steps of the courthouse, triumphant in his exoneration. Whether his political career can recover after an experience like this remains to be seen. ST. CLAIRE DISTRICT ATTORNEY DEFENDS DECISION TO PROSECUTE DENTON St. Claire DA Helen Sitton was forced to frantically defend against charges that the case against John Denton should never have reached trial. "The DA's office determined that there was sufficient evidence, and believed that our witnesses were telling the truth," she insisted. The collapse of the trial has led to serious questions about both the SCPD's handling of such high-profile cases and Ms. Sitton's own position is under threat. SUSPECT CHARGED WITH DEA KILLINGS Phillippa Alliss, 17, from North St. Claire, has been charged with murder and conspiracy to murder. Police describe the girl as being the leader of a gang involved in drug-dealing, extortion and petty theft. No other gang members have yet been apprehended. Trial of Alliss, a casual construction worker, is scheduled for September. SMOTHERS BROTHERS TO PLAY ST. CLAIRE CONCERT HALL Comedy music duo "The Smothers Brothers" are set to play the St. Claire Concert Hall next week. Tickets are already selling fast for this famous act, renowned for their irreverent and iconoclastic approach. CANARIES COLLAPSE Following the loss of rookie Matt Sanchez, the St. Claire Canaries' season has collapsed as if the team had entered a gas-filled mineshaft. The team has now lost 7 straight, and 10 of their last 12 games. Meanwhile, their former star has made a solid start to his MLB career, validating his call up and his performances for the St. Claire team. = Media Message: 11/119 Posted Author Local Elderly Woman Goes On Vio Sun Aug 23, 2009 Fwiffo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A bizarre, gruesome, and deadly turn of events unfolded yesterday afternoon along Sunrise Road just outside of Kent Crossing. The cause? Rose Gleblin, an 88 year old grandmother who not too long ago, lost her entire family in the explosion of Hilliard Memorial Hospital. Many in her small community had refered to the woman as Old Lady Rose, and speaking with members of that community, they seemed to be under the impression that she had murdered her family, as well as some people who had disappeared in St. Claire since the explosion of the hospital. Her home, is reportedly haunted. Upon police's arrival at her home, the beginning of a trail of carnage was discovered. A neighborhood youth was shot multiple times with a rifle, dying in Gleblin's front yard. She then went on a rampage out of the neighborhood, shooting anyone in her path on the way, targeting those driving along the road. All told, due to her attacks a total of six people, three children and three adults were killed, another twelve people were injured with some still in intensive care. Three of the injured, Kent Crossing natives, were among those who called 911 and were separately able to identify their attacker. Consistant reports state that Rose Gleblin was running down the road, firing off shots at any approaching vehicle and in their words: cackling madly. In an area that seems consistant with a firearms battle, involving several shotgun pellets recovered, incomplete fragments of the woman's head were discovered just a few hundred yards from Gleblin's final victim. The wounds, potentially consistant with a shotgun blast speak of someone putting an end to her violent rampage at close range. However, the rest of her body, and whoever it was that killed the woman, have yet to be located. Tests are underway on the evidence collected at the scene. Police are asking for anyone who has knowledge of these attacks, or recent interaction with Rose Gleblin, to please step forward to help with the boggling investigation of this case. They can be contacted at ###-###-####. = Media Message: 11/120 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Sep 4, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SITTON'S POSITION "UNTENABLE" SAY CRITICS Following the collapse of the trial of John Denton, former Councillor, pressure has grown on the District Attorney, Helen Sitton, whose office was responsible for bringing the case to trial. The case has cost the St. Claire taxpayer more than a million dollars, and critics claim that it should never have reached the courthouse. Sitton has issued a stream of "no comments" after an initial statement that the DA's office believed that there was sufficient evidence to secure a conviction - a belief that has clearly been proven false. SCCU INTAKE ARRIVES The university Campus is prepared for the annual arrival of thousands of young people for their freshman year at school."As always, we expect some high spirits with many away from home for the first time, but it usually settles down once classes start properly," Dean Jack Elias said on Wednesday. ST. CLAIRE "HAPPY HOOF" STABLES TO CLOSE St. Claire's Happy Hoof stables, that have provided pony rides and lessons to the North of St. Claire for thirty years, will close at the end of the month, a casualty of the belt-tightening that has led to a reduction in discretionary spending among the affluent families that make up much of the clientele of the stables. TREASURES OF KING TUT EXHIBITION TO VISIT ST. CLAIRE The famed Treasures of King Tut exhibition, including many items discovered in the initial excavation by Howard Carter in 1922 will visit St. Claire in October. Although not including the iconic death mask, the exhibition is still well worth a visit, and details the history of the tomb and of King Tut's family, as well as items found in his mausoleum. BOOK RETURNED TO LIBRARY AFTER 100 YEARS A book on gardening has been returned to the Athena Library more than a century after it was borrowed. Michael Greene, an accountant, found it amongst the belongings of his grandmother who died in June, and decided that it was best to return it. The library will not be enforcing the 2000 dollar fine it has accrued, saying they were pleased just to get it back. = Media Message: 11/121 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Sep 11, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ CONSTRUCTION WORKERS DIE IN SEWER COLLAPSE Two construction workers were killed on Monday after a sewer collapsed beneath their feet. The two men, employees of the St. Claire Water Company, were working on replacing a water main when the roof unmapped amd undetected sewer beneath them gave way. They have been named as John Swain and Brett Martin, both natives of St. Claire. A spokesman for the company said, "Both men were highly valued members of the company community. St. Claire Water takes the safety of its employees and the public with great seriousness, but accidents do happen." Reports of a gas leak at the site were later determined to be incorrect. The workings, in front of the abandoned meat warehouse, have been closed while structural engineers assess the sewer. Traffic is expected to continue to be heavy in the area. SITTON FORCED TO RESIGN Helen Sitton, the St. Claire District Attorney, announced on Wednesday that she was resigning after a sustained media campaign to oust her following the spectacular collapse of the trial of former Councillor John Denton on charges of statutory rape and indecent assault. In a brief statement, she said, "It has become clear that the reputation of the District Attorney's Office would be best served by my resignation with immediate effect." Sitton leaves office after a twenty-five year career as a prosecuting attorney. GIANT TEABAG TO SIT OUTSIDE LIBRARY Modern sculptor Marcello Grignoli's statue, "A Thousand Tiny Perforations", has been purchased by the city of St Claire and will be erected outside the library. The statue is in the form of a giant teabag. "This is madness and a waste of our taxes," said library patron Peter Sculman to our reporter. BOXING CLUB GETTING KIDS OF THE STREET In one of the most deprived areas of St. Claire, kids are used to having nothing to do except hang around on the streets. Nothing, that is, except boxing. For fifty years now, Ron Hutchinson has run the 13th Street Boxing Club. Despite criticisms of boxing in recent years, Ron is clear it's of benefit. "It's better that kids work out their aggression in the ring, with gloves and with headguards, than with knives on the street. Boxing gives them some structure, some discipline, some goals to work for." The 74 year-old is a popular figure in the community, with some of his original pupils bringing their grandchildren down to the club. "Coach Ron prevented me from ending up in jail," Cleo Johnson, who owns a barber's shop said. "I was in all kinds of trouble, but he sorted me out." After fifty years, Ron shows no signs in slowing down, and the club has record membership numbers. = Media Message: 11/122 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Sep 18, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TREE APOCALYPSE - BELEAGURED PROFESSOR STAKES ALL ON UNTRIED CHEMICALS Under pressure scientist Dr. Kyle Carter is staking his reputation on a newly-developed chemical treatment to arrest the spread of Armillaria Root Disease in the forests east of St. Claire. "We have," he bleated desperately, "a potential new treatment method, which should help combat the disease, and prevent it spreading any further." He promised results within "a month or two." This is widely regarded as a last throw of the dice for the once high-flying Carnegie-Mellon man. TREE APOCALYPSE - BENEFIT CONCERT PLANNED A benefit concert to support efforts to save the forests affected by Variant Armillaria Root Disease is being organised. Site and lineup remain uncertain, but the event, titled "Unless: Concert For The Trees", is sure to attract some attention to the problem. TREE APOCALYPSE - SIGNS POSTED URGING CHURCH MEMBERS TO PRAY FOR TREES An unknown person has posted hundreds of signs outside the churches, mosques, synagogues and other worship places, exhorting the attendees to pray for the recovery of the trees affected by the tree root disease. Written in a semi-literate scrawl, the signs ask people to "Pray as hard as you can and send strong thoughts to help them get better." The signs are thought to be the work of an enthusiastic amateur, rather than any organised environmentalist group. CANARIES HIT CELLAR Following the departure of Matt Sanchez to the Mariners, the St. Claire Canaries season, that promised so much, looks like ending with them in last position of their division. With only three wins in the past fifteen games, they show no signs of turning things around for a late flourish. = Media Message: 11/123 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Sep 25, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ WOMAN COMMITS SUICIDE IN BURNING FIELD Police are trying to identify a woman who committed suicide on Tuesday by setting fire to herself and a large onion field just west of St. Claire. "It was one of the most horrific things I've seen," Detective Limas of the SCPD said on Wednesday. "She had taken five cans of gas with her, doused herself and the field and then waited until someone saw her, and then ignited it." No foul play is suspected, but police still need to obtain an identification. TREE CONCERT: BANDS ANNOUNCED Unless: A Concert For The Trees, the event announced to raise funds for, and awareness of, Variant Armillaria Root Disease, has announced the line-up. Full of popular local bands, the list includes Roland Blinge and the Hi Hepcat Four, Who Mr. Sellers Was, Zoo Ballard Curb Lane, The DFW Lending Group, City Sewing Collective, Viv Smitt, The Storm, and Referral Madness. With some big names there, it's sure to draw a sizeable crowd. EDWARD BRYK NAMED ST.CLAIRE MAN OF THE YEAR The St. Claire Chamber of Commerce has announced that Edward Bryk, noted lawyer and member of the Phoenix Heart Hospital Restoration Committee, has won their "Man of the Year" award for 2009, presented at a prestigious dinner in November. "Edward Bryk, through his work at Phoenix Heart, has contributed massively to the community and the city as a whole," said Brian Denton, chair of the judging panel. ATHENA LIBRARY LAUNCHES READING PROGRAMME FOR KIDS The Athena Library, St. Claire's main lending library, has announced a reading programme for kids that it hopes will encourage children to develop a love of books and of stories. Spearheaded by "Booky", who is a cartoon Dingo, the programme is inspired by one that has been successful in much of Australia. "We're taking best practice - and Booky the Dingo - from the Australian programme, where they've upped the number of children reading stories by 10%," Programme director Alice Carpenter said. "There are reading sessions, an information and activity pack, and some suggested books for children of all ages and interests." ST. URIEL'S WILDCATS PREPARE FOR SEASON The St. Uriel's WildCats, the school's girl's hockey team, is all geared up for the new season, and hoping to build on last year's positive showing. "The girls are looking good. Quick feet, soft hands, and they're playing aggressively. I think we'll do just fine," Coach Sydney Crosse said. With St. Claire lacking a professional hockey team, and no NHL team in Seattle, hockey fans are increasingly turning to the amateur game for entertainment. Attendances for the SCCU Flyers are expected to be up this year, and even smaller teams like the Wildcats are starting to attract a fanbase beyond relatives of the team. = Media Message: 11/124 Posted Author Skate Park Halloween Opening Wed Oct 21, 2009 Tristan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This makes a splash across several of St. Claire's news publications, as well as being announced on posters around the city and outlying towns. The Half Pipe Heaven Skate Park, first phase of the redevelopment of the abandoned St. Claire Zoo site, is to open its gates to the public for the first time on the 31st of October 2009. World Cup Skateboarding Champion Andy MacDonald cuts the ribbon and opens the gates at 4pm for a Family Party for those with small children. There will be boards on hire, instructors on hand to help learners, and free face painting for under-10s. The skating stops for a firework display at 9pm, and opens again afterwards for the Halloween Party (unsuitable for small children) with music, freestyle skating competition and prizes for the best costumes. Refreshments on sale throughout. Advance tickets available from the ticket office or online = Media Message: 11/125 Posted Author St. Claire News Mon Oct 26, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TREE APOCALYPSE AVERTED Early signs are that an innovative treatment programme implemented by Professor Kyle Carter of CMU has eradicated the variant Armillaria Root Disease from the forests of the Sun Lakes area. Carter, speaking before returning to Pittsburgh said, "The devastation this disease has left behind, and the damage that's resulted, will take decades to recover. But the woods will recover. I'd urge everyone to be cautious about visiting those woods for the time being." Forestry Service workers are still clearing out the dead trees, and replanting will take place in the spring. Of his own contribution, Carter said "I'm just one of many who worked hard and sacrificed much to bring this disease under control. I'd like to thank them all very much, for everything they gave - they know how valued their contribution was and is." ST. CLAIRE AWARDED "GREEN SHOOTS" PRIZE St. Claire's hi-tech business community were celebrating the city's recognition as a leader in developing green technologies, both helping the environment and bolstering the city's otherwise-stagnant economy. The "Green Shoots" prize is awarded by the National Association for Technological Environmental Innovation, and is in its fifth year. TREE CONCERT - NEAR DISASTER The charity concert "Unless: A Concert For The Trees" took place peaceably and with good success. There was some drama when several pieces of scaffolding fell from a lighting control platform, but organisers say there was no risk to the public, and the structure was inspected immediately by safety experts. The concert, to raise money and awareness about the damage caused by the recent outbreak of Armillaria Root Disease, is said to have raised over three hundred thousand dollars, and was attended by approximately five thousand people. DOG FOUND AFTER YEAR MISSING The Hartley family moved to St. Claire from Spokane in September of 2008, bringing their dog Sparky with them. However, the beloved pooch escaped from the Hartley's car when they stopped for a rest break on I-90. Although the family searched frantically, they weren't able to find Sparky anywhere. Despite posting notices and friends and family looking, there was no sign of Sparky, until this week, when he turned up at their old house, apparently in good health, apart from the long walk. Jim Hartley said "The kids are just so pleased to have Sparky back, and he's settling in well at the new house." = Media Message: 11/126 Posted Author Halloween party stampede Sun Nov 1, 2009 Tristan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ November 1st, morning edition of the St. Claire papers Emergency services quell Halloween party stampede Police and ambulance services were called to the opening party of the Half Pipe Heaven Skate Park late last night after widespread hysteria broke out among the 2,000 guests. Several dozen partygoers were treated on the spot for panic attacks. Others were removed by ambulence for treatment of injuries received during what has been described as 'a panicked human stampede'. Several teenagers broke into blocked-off areas of the former St. Claire Zoo site and sustained injuries as a result of this. Eye witnesses variously blame a large group of drunken teenagers, overly realistic halloween party decorations, and a DJ hijack stunt. There has as yet been been no official press release. = Media Message: 11/127 Posted Author St. Claire New Fri Nov 27, 2009 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ FRAT "DARE" PARTY GOES WRONG Three students at SCCU were found on the banks of the Columbia River in the early hours of November the 13th, after a "dare party" went badly wrong. The three students, named by university authorities as Jake Matthews, Brad Jones and Brendan Raji had ventured into the sewer system beneath St. Claire and become lost in the tunnels for an extended period. Police strongly advise that members of the public do not enter the sewers - as well as being trespass, it is easy to lose your way and struggle to find a path out. BREAK-IN AT GENOM TOWER The GENOM tower - one of the most distinctive features of the St. Claire skyline - was reeling after news broke of an audacious heist, targetting the DeWitt's Diamond Exchange, one of the companies sited there. Reports have it that in the early hours of November the 25th the diamond vault was breached. DeWitt's have refused to release details of what was stolen, but an unnamed source in the security company said "Whoever it was had help. Our systems are not easily hacked, and somehow, whoever this was, fooled our systems for more than an hour before we detected a problem." Both DeWitt's and ArmourShield, the security company, are co-operating with police on the investigation. CITY COUNCIL TO HOLD COMPETITION FOR HI-TECH TRAMS The St. Claire City Council is to hold a competition for designs and proposals for high-technology, greener, mass transit proposals. Although, at present, there is no funding available for such a scheme to be put into practice, the transportation committee spokesman, Bob Moss, said "We need to be looking for blue-sky ideas that we can aspire and dream of building. And if we don't start considering radical modern designs now, we'll /never/ build them." Transportation in St. Claire remains a hot political topic, with the bus service much derided and congestion a frequent feature of the busy roads. Companies and individuals wishing to submit designs and concepts to the council have until the 1st of April 2010. = Media Message: 11/128 Posted Author Maintenance Worker Finds Body Tue Jan 5, 2010 Quin ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tucked away among the minor news items, along with the numerous reports of disappearances, shootings, murders and traffic accidents, is the following: 4th January, Washington State: Highway maintenance specialists, sent to investigate a strange smell reported by a motorist, discovered a body wrapped in trash bags and dumped into a drain running beneath the I-90. Fran Austin, 31, of St. Claire City, was the one who first realised what they had found. "The smell was awful," she told our reporter. "Don [Don Mcfadden, 54, also from St. Claire] had to go throw up. We called the cops as soon as we knew it was a body." The drain, about three miles west of the St. Claire exit ramp, was cordoned off once police arrived on the scene. One lane of the Interstate was closed during the day as police investigated the area. The body has now been removed to the SCPD morgue. Police say they have not yet identified the body, and are requesting anyone who might be able to provide information to come forward. All lanes of the I-90 are now open again. OOC contact: Quin = Media Message: 11/129 Posted Author Disappearances Sat Jan 16, 2010 Frankie ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ There are reports, in slightly disreputable tabloids which run the sad remains of what used to be the Weekly World News, that there have been animal disappearances near St. Claire lately. "My cat Greebo just up and left," says Bill Brightman, of nearby Kent Crossing. "He's only ever done it once or twice before. He usually comes right back, but it's been weeks now." (Picture of cat follows. It's a grey long haired gentleman.) His is part of a small swath of disappearances near the old Blue Sky logging site, but the rest of the pet owners declined comment. = Media Message: 11/130 Posted Author Explosion rocks St. Claire Tue Feb 2, 2010 Nita ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ News reports and blogs have been atwitter with the news of the explosion in St. Claire's North End on Sunday. An excerpt from the Tribune: "As officials pore over the rubble of the site of the explosion that occurred on late Sunday night, destroying the home of chemical engineer Fallon Stevens, some things are becoming clear. Homeland Security officials say it was not an act of either national or international terrorism. "As far as we know, there are no current links to known organizations," says investigator Hal Basdekis. The explosion, which destroyed local chemist Faloon Stevens' house, disturbed the sleep of, and caused property damage for, residents in the immediate 2-block area. "It was the loudest noise I've ever heard," said neighbor Yolanda Torrez, who evacuated that night, and only returned today." Other neighbors call Stevens "perfectly nice," if "A little obsessive." Neighbor Dan Dechichio adds, "But I would never have expected something like this!" The report goes on to say that it appears to have been accidental, that it's difficult to ascertain all facts involved due to the magnitude of the damage, and that forensic scientists from the FBI and other organizations are being called on. It adds, in official language, that the St. Claire Police will also be beefing up operations. (There is some mention of an emergency City Council meeting.) = Media Message: 11/131 Posted Author Chemical Spill on I-90 Makes Me Mon Mar 29, 2010 Awful ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I-90 was closed for several hours today as a result of a five-car pile up that resulted in a chemical spill. Residents in the immediate vicinity were evacuated for a short time when a ChemLawn truck carrying lawn pesticides rolled over, spilling the contents across the roadway and into a local creek. Hazmat teams have contained the worst of the spill and the road was reopened at 8:53 pm this evening. Traffic has finally returned to normal. = Media Message: 11/132 Posted Author Shootout In Kent's Crossing Wit Sat Apr 3, 2010 Jamethon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Haughton McClurry, 46, a Kent Crossing native has been shot and killed by police after events directly related to neighbors complaining of potential animal abuses on his property. When police arrived, they found McClurry in his backyard beating a wounded animal with a large heavy chain. He appeared to be under the influence of heavy drugs, potentially cocaine or PCP. When two officers attempted to make an arrest, as watched by a neighbor who wished to remain unnamed, McClurry ran for a gate to the home. In his dash away from the police, he released several tortured dogs with strange wounds and markings on their bodies, reportedly due to bizarre experiments taking place. McClurry reappeared with a large revolver, firing on the officers. They returned fire, taking nine shots between them to finally stop McClurry from continuing to fire his weapon. The bodies of four dead german shepards were recovered from a large walk-in freezer where they were still chained to the walls, heavily mutilated with wounds both man-made and from fighting with other dogs. The escaped dogs have not been counted or recovered, though there were at least five. It is recommended that Kent Crossing residents do not spend unneccessary time outdoors until they have been found. If you see the animals in question, do not approach them. They are wounded and considered feral and dangerous. Instead, please call ###-###-#### for Animal Control. = Media Message: 11/133 Posted Author Fatality Accident on I-90 Sat Apr 3, 2010 Tamtim ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Traffic was stopped on I-90 for almost three hours on Saturday night when a large animal matching the description of a wolf ran across the freeway, causing numerous car accidents, one of which resulted in two fatalities. A mother bear and her two cubs appear to also be involved, as witnesses have reported seeing the adult go out onto the freeway to retrieve one cub from the median while another waited by the roadside. Two accident victims are in serious condition, and two fatalities have been reported from a vehicle that went off the side of the freeway. Wildlife biologists from SCCU and WWNP Rangers are keeping an eye out for the wolf and bears in case they were injured. They ask that any possible sightings be reported immediately, and that no one approach the animals in any way. (Phone numbers for WWNP and an SCCU contact are included.) = Media Message: 11/134 Posted Author Another Tragedy at Plasticorp Fri Apr 9, 2010 Sheogorath ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Longtime, hardworking employee Sarah Rodriguez was discovered unconscious at her Kent's Crossing home late last evening. Emergency services personal rushed Ms. Rodriguez to the hospital, where she was pronounced dead at 11:05pm. A member of the response team who wished to remain anonymous stated that it is currently believed that Ms. Rodriguez took a fatal dose of sleeping pills, but would not comment on whether or not this was a suicide or a tragic accident. CEO of Plasticorp Northwest, Patricia Wellsworth, refused comment, but Plasticorp Spokesman Dan Perry stated that Ms. Rodriguez, "Had been troubled of late," and that she, "Would be missed terribly." In a strange, unhappy twist of coincidence, this is not the first tragedy suffered in recent years by the St. Claire based corporation. April 16th will mark the one year anniversary of the death of Ron Timble, longtime executive and founding member of Plasticorp Northwest. His death was ruled a suicide. = Media Message: 11/135 Posted Author Missing Persons Tue Apr 20, 2010 Nita ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ AMBER ALERT! Various TV stations (and newspapers) lead with the news: Signs of missing girl! Due to a recent tip off from a confidential source, police are renewing their inquiries into a missing persons report. (Picture of Alessandra, and her name. Also a somewhat amatuer video of her dancing). If you or anyone you know sees her, please contact the tip line at XXX-XXX-XXXX. She's mentioned as a resident of St. Claire, a dance student, lover of nature ("Police are searching in the appropriate places," says a spokesman), and a high school student. "Please," says her mother, soulfully. "We urgently want your help. At first we thought she'd gone camping, but-- that hope faded. If you're holding her, or if you know where she is --" an artful tear rolls down her face - "Please, we want our baby back." (She then goes on to cogently reel off useful information about Alessandra, her usual hangouts before she disappeared (various sections of woods included), and the information that there's a reward for potential leads.) = Media Message: 11/136 Posted Author Amber Alert Part Deux Mon Apr 26, 2010 Nita ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ There have been a few news stories in the past week about the missing Alessandra Valenti, the subject of an Amber Alert. Now comes another one, with her father, evidently a shy man, looking plaintively into the camera. He shuffles papers uncomfortably. "If you're holding our daughter. Please return her." Taking his glasses off, he fiddles with them in his hands. "We love her. And we miss her." Putting the glasses down, voice choked, he says, "Please. We just want her back." The camera holds on his face briefly, as he sits, stoic. And then it cuts to the newscaster, who says sententious things about leads being followed, one in particular. A moderately inaccurate but still somewhat recognizable (to those who know him) picture of Kevin can be seen. "This man may be armed and dangerous, and is wanted by the police. Please call XXX-XXX-XXXX if you see him." = Media Message: 11/137 Posted Author Fur-clad movie extra sighted! Tue Apr 27, 2010 Rhiannon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ In the Entertainment section of the newspaper, the following blurb appears with a photo of a moderately well-known movie director and the PETA logo: Rumors of a movie extra clad in tiger fur have given new life to speculation about the filming location for Jack Menuisier's next prehistoric thriller (and may have also taken PETA's attention off Johnny Weir's stoles). Reports of an extra wandering the streets of St. Claire in an outfit to make Weir jealous have been circulating since Friday, and given the proximity to the famous Wolf Wood's National Park and other unspoiled countryside, is it any wonder Menuisier's fans are hoping news has finally slipped out about his long-awaited next film. Menuisier was not available for comment, but the production company (Ice King Productions) indicated St. Claire and the Washington wilderness continue to be under consideration. There are concerns PETA might arrive on the scene to pre-emptively protest Menuisier's filming; the animal-rights group continues to call out the celebrated director on his use of authentic fur in all period costumes. Actress Natasha Henstridge has gone on record as refusing to work with Menuisier, citing his use of real fur as an example of greed supporting poaching and animal abuse. = Media Message: 11/138 Posted Author Free Clinic Murder Wed May 12, 2010 Yak ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ On page ten of the newspaper, the following headline can be seen, and takes up much of the top-left corner of the paper: Tragic Hospital Murder Ends With Suspect on Books, Out of Cuffs At around ten PM Tuesday evening, a man who police have identified as Jason Sullier, a citizen of Canada and Toronto native, who checked into the Galloway Evening Clinic at St. Claire Hospital. Files show that he was admitted for complaints of chest pain, inability to keep down food, tanninus of the inner ear and emotional instability. Eyewitnesses tell that after injuring a nurse with a straight-razor, he ran into the corridors only to kill Dr. Marcus Howe, a general practicioner at the clinic, with the same weapon, inflicting lethal and immediately deadly wounds. Dr. Howe's body was found later that morning on Regan Street. If anyone has information regarding Mr. Sullier regarding his whereabouts, the St. Claire Police Department is taking anonymous phone-tips. A sketch is provided below: = Media Message: 11/139 Posted Author Say It With Smoke Signals Mon May 17, 2010 Tristan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The St. Claire Tribune (with variations in other local publications), Monday edition: Say it with smoke signals Citizens of St. Claire and Kent Crossing were treated today to a romantic display that went one better than shouting from the rooftops. A prop-driven biplane overflying the area between the city and the smaller outlying town remained aloft for several minutes, spelling out 'I LOVE YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' in white smoke at ten thousand feet. We have reports of people having seen the lettering from up to thirty miles away. With the letters each being (our office geek tells us) some eight hundred feet tall, that's one /big/ birthday wish. There is considerable speculation about the originator of the message, but as yet the biplane has not been identified and nobody has publically admitted arranging the stunt. = Media Message: 11/140 Posted Author Body Found By the Wharf Fri May 28, 2010 InleRah ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ On local news and in some local papers: A gruesome discovery was made Saturday morning down on Wharf Street. The charred remains of a man, identified as 42 year old Matthew Castillo, were found in a dumpster outside Columbia Freight & Shipping, Ltd. Police say the fire was an attempt to get rid of evidence. "They were very thorough," Sgt. Peterson of the investigation team said, "But, even so, we're confident forensics will find clues to go on." Police went on to say that the victim was a member of the notorious Black Serpents motorcycle gang, and he was wanted in connection with a wide variety of crimes, including theft, extortion, and drug trafficking. Sgt. Peterson added, "The Serpents have been in turf wars with other gangs, recently. When you see something this gruesome, most likely it's retaliation for some previous grievance. Either way, we'll look into any and all leads to find out who did this." The victim's motorcycle was also found at the crime scene, but no other details of the crime were released. = Media Message: 11/141 Posted Author Steele's Wife Speaks? Fri Jun 25, 2010 Rhiannon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (From the IC website: allthenewsfittoscoop.com.) **** STEELE'S WIFE SPEAKS? Notorious playboy Tristan Steele, (23) may be a little more settled than he thinks! Long-time readers of this website will remember our exclusive photos of his rumored sea-side wedding only 15 months ago. Now Lauren Harris-Steele (22), a beautiful blonde, has come forward claiming to be not only the mysterious woman, but the mother of his soon-to-be twins! According to Lauren, the Steele family will be "officially" announcing their bundles of joy to the mainsteam media on July 5th but "couldn't stand" keeping the happy news a secret any longer. Once again, All The News Fit To Scoop brings you an exclusive preview of the St. Claire Weekly News interview with the newly announced Mrs. Steele. (Accompanying the news item are blurry pictures of a beach wedding, Tristan in a suit with bare feet and a small blonde woman in a white wedding dress, clutching a bouquet. It appears to be a cell phone shot of some sort and the woman's features are difficult to make out. The second picture shows a lovely young woman with long blonde hair and a brilliant smile. Dressed in what looks to be a designer dress, she is seated in a plush chair, one hand pressed against her gently-showing pregnant midsection.) **** (All inquiries and attempts to investigate this should go to Rhiannon.) = Media Message: 11/142 Posted Author Steele Baby Shocker Sat Jun 26, 2010 Rhiannon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **** (Article from the local tabloid, the St. Claire Weekly News.) STEELE BABY SHOCKER Handsome playboy millionaire Tristan Steele has been flying under the radar lately but that is about to change. The mystery woman who he married fifteen months ago has finally come forward and she has some stunning news. In a St. Claire Weekly News exclusive, we sat down with the amazingly beautiful Lauren Harris-Steele, the twenty-two-year-old wife of the dreamy heir to the Steele Industries fortune. She agreed to sit down with us in the lobby of the plush Davenport Hotel to fill us in on all the juicy details. Wearing a lovely Marc Jacobs dress and Jimmy Choo pumps, the lovely Mrs. Steele discussed her babies, her new life, and what it has meant to find her 'soulmate'. Q: Tell us, how long have you known about the babies? A: Just a few weeks now. I'm about fourteen weeks along.Q: Is Tristan really as good as rumors have it? --Good-hearted, I mean to say. A: Now, now, a lady never kisses and tells. But he has a very good heart and a kind soul. He's my soulmate and best friend and were desperately happy together. Q: What is it like, being Mrs. Tristan Steele? A: I am married to the most wonderful man in the world and he's made me a mother. It's exactly what you'd think it is: wonderful and very fulfilling. I've found the other half of my soul. Not many people can say they found theirs. The full interview can be viewed on our website. (The article is accompanied by a number of pictures of Lauren, a lovely woman with long blonde hair and a bright, happy smile on her face. All of the pictures show her cradling her hands across her discreetly-showing pregnant midsection. Several pictures of Tristan are shown, all in business or party scenarios; there are no pictures of the pair of them together.) = Media Message: 11/143 Posted Author Vandals Strike Construction Sit Wed Jul 7, 2010 Sky ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Two unidentified bodies were found in the ashes of what was once a Cannar Construction trailer, yesterday, at the Hillside Subdivision Construction Site. It is unclear whether the dead men were involved in setting the fire, or whether they had been sleeping in the trailer. Until their identities are known, it will be impossible to understand their connection to the construction company. In addition to the fire, there were signs of a break in at the site office. A full investigation is now underway. = Media Message: 11/144 Posted Author Bank Robbery Sun Jul 18, 2010 Sky ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Two men robbed a midtown branch of St. Claire Bank & Trust shortly before closing on Saturday. The two men in their early twenties entered the bank separately and did not at first seem to be connected. The first man, described as six foot tall, Caucasian, with short, dark hair, brown eyes, and a generally clean-cut appearance, demanded that teller, James Staffen, fill his briefcase with cash. When Staffen refused, both men drew weapons. The attempt was nearly thwarted, and one of the men captured, thanks to the quick thinking of two unidentified female customers present at the time. Caroline Abernathy, a teller at the bank, was both impressed and appalled by the actions of the two patrons, who tackled the robbers. Several shots were fired during the struggle, but thankfully, the only party injured was the second robber, who was taken by police to Valley Hospital where his injuries were to be cared for. Day guard, Cecil Brody, believes the pair were not working alone, and told police that his coffee had been drugged, as he found himself unable to respond to the threat. The first man was able to escape with an undisclosed amount of cash before the police arrived. = Media Message: 11/145 Posted Author Breaking News Sun Jul 18, 2010 Sky ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ One of the suspects from yesterday's armed robbery of St. Claire Bank & Trust has escaped from custody. Police say they believe he was faking the extent of his injuries, and was able to escape by feigning unconsciousness during treatment at Valley Hospital. Officer Hadley announced the escape just moments ago, and explained that a city-wide manhunt is now underway. "If you see this man, please do not approach him. He is known to be armed and dangerous. Call our Tip Line at 541-2288, but please, do not put yourself at risk." A bad black & white still, presumably from the bank security cameras, shows a young man with short black hair, slicked back against his head. The man has sharp features, punctuated by several piercings of ears, brow, and nose. = Media Message: 11/146 Posted Author Personal Ad Sun Jul 25, 2010 Cutter ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Thomas Rymer please contact St. Claire Tribune voicemail box 64613 as soon as convenient. = Media Message: 11/147 Posted Author Steele Returns! Thu Aug 5, 2010 Zobot ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ If you didn't have lunch Wednesday at the Columbia Bar and Grill, you missed the gossip coup of the year! The delicious Tristan Steele first stood up, then rebuffed his visibly pregnant wife (at least, that's what she says!) at table side before staff hustled her out the back door. In what many diners declared to be a rather scandalous turn, Mr. Steele then stood on a chair and announced his marriage the previous year and the birth of a daughter. Both had been rumored but never confirmed by Steele Industries. Additionally, there were rumors of an annulment of the marriage shortly after the fact. Nonetheless, Mr. Steele accompanied this announcement with a bottle of champagne for each table, earning the gratitude of those present. Still, many are still skeptical of the "announcement", no matter how well-lubricated they may have been. Possibilities range from a relatively tame affair, to a second marriage, a stunt for the benefit of the media, a 'beard' to hide his homosexuality and that's just the tip of the iceberg! After too long an absence, it seems that Tristan Steele has returned to the limelight. = Media Message: 11/148 Posted Author Kent Crossing police reports Fri Aug 20, 2010 Shell ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ... August 18: A man called to report a possible intoxicated motorist on Sunrise Road. Officers were notified and were able to locate the suspect. The driver was not intoxicated but was known to the police. He was released with an admonition about his poor driving. August 18: A business on County Line Road called police to report a possible credit card fraud. Officers arrived and discovered that merchandise purchased with stolen credit card numbers was being forwarded overseas to Russia. The victim was notified of the incident and officers are investigating. A police report had already been filed in Spokane, Washington, so officers informed Spokane police of the incident. August 19: Police were dispatched to a private home. Private security apprehended an intruder who attempted to enter the grounds. The woman, who claimed to be the wife of the property's resident, remained for some time outside the fence, calling for the property's owner. Only after she attempted to breach the fence was she taken into apprehended as it soon became clear that she was not the wife of the property owner and was in fact trespassing. The woman was taken into protective custody and transported to the hospital for evaluation by mental health professionals. August 19: Police responded to a report of a non-blocking, non-injury motorcycle crash on Cottage Street. Officers arrived and contacted the driver of the motorcycle, who advised he had taken the corner too fast and laid his bike down in the ditch. A tow truck lifted the bike out of the ditch and the driver motored away unscathed. ... = Media Message: 11/149 Posted Author Love Triangle Turns Murder-Suic Sun Aug 22, 2010 Mekoides ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ In the final days of summer, tragedy struck St. Claire when this morning, three bodies were found in a local truck stop motel in what police are calling a devastating murder-suicide. Almost a dozen police and emergency vehicles were spotted rushing to the scene when calls were dispatched for police assistance in the deadly situation. What they found was a scene of carnage and brutal devastation. The bodies of Sheriff Henry John Teagraft, of the St. Claire Police Department, 35, Edward Bryk, senior associate to Anderson, Landers, Flynn & Bryk, 52, and a woman named Veronica Simps were found early Sunday morning at the scene. Witnesses say that there were reports of a sudden burst of noise when a man in a police uniform kicked open the door to the motel room to find Edward Bryk and Veronica Simps, 30, in bed together. The sheriff's office reports that Sheriff Henry John Teagraft, 35, called in with a report of shots fired at the truck stop motel before engaging in a violent fight with Bryk, in which the former was killed. Shortly afterwards, Bryk shot and killed Simps before taking his own life. Investigators say that initial reports have shown that Sheriff Teagraft had been dispatched several minutes prior to the call-in, leading them to believe that the killings were planned in a conspiracy. "We're not ruling out the possibility that Sheriff Teagraft was somehow already involved," said Homicide Detective Stacey Fernell, "We will be launching a full-scale internal investigation, and the circumstances of this incident will be revealed in the evidence." ** This piece of news makes the headlines of the local news and earns spots in the national segments. ** = Media Message: 11/150 Posted Author Archaeology Dean Retires Sun Aug 22, 2010 Mekoides ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After 22 years of service to SCCU, well-known and published professor Dr. Sadavir "David" Rao, Dean of Archaeology at SCCU, is retiring. The archaeology and arts departments held its final farewell party Saturday to celebrate Rao's retirement and career at SCCU. Rao presented with a farewell message for his staff and students who have "been through many hardships even for the field - after all, we're the ones who are always on our hands and knees with a face full of dirt." The party ended with a slideshow the department put together that drew tears to Dr. Rao's eyes. Rao has taught at SCCU since 1988. His never-give-up attitude has inspired many students to pursue greatness in the field of archaeology. What will become of Dr. Rao, now? Rao said he will still do "lots of things" after his retirement. "I will be returning to India, and see to it my children grow to have as much interest in the world that will be theirs someday as I have had in mine. I will be busy, but I will get to do things on my own schedule than I am right now," Rao said. ** This article comes from on-campus news, and those in the field or having any major study of archaeology will hear of it to pass on. ** = Media Message: 11/151 Posted Author 90:1502 Thu Aug 26, 2010 Tristan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 90:1502: Fliers have been circulating around the st. Claire area for a few days, with this somewhat mysterious title, a date, a time, and a string of numbers. It wasn't long before people found that if they texted their name to 901502 they'd get back that same date, time and string of numbers. Soon after that the word passed around that the numbers gave a GPS location close to Kent Crossing. Bright sparks who nosed around that location found a farm which had a large area of an open field fenced off, and some marquee tents. The texts and phone messages and speculation have been flying around, as have rumours and hot discussion. Seems like a lot of people are going to be turning up to find out what it's all about. Those with contacts among women's shelters of the area might hear a different side to the story- that ninty years ago on the 26th August, women of America gained the right to vote. There's a big firework display and gig for local bands, to celebrate the anniversary, and profits from the on-site catering and merchandising are all going to the shelters. The 1502? If you work that out, why not try texting the answer to 901502 after the party's over? ((Or, OOCly, @mail it to Tristan)) = Media Message: 11/152 Posted Author Missing! Tue Sep 7, 2010 Quidnunc ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Have you seen me? /\_/\ _\/ o o \/_______ /\__^__/\ _ \_ \ _/ ___ ( \ \ (__/ (__ / \_| Purrdita Hernandez Small white longhair cat, pink diamante collar, very friendly and affectionate, loves cheese. Last seen Sunday night on 12th near Ellicott. Any news, please contact Deena Hernandez on 555-2368 = Media Message: 11/153 Posted Author Lost Sat Sep 11, 2010 Quidnunc ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lost near Waterfront, not seen since Tues, tortoishell shorthair. Sometimes answers to Bossy and the rest of the time she'll ignore you. Old scar on right ear. Blue collar with bell (may be missing). Kids miss her loads. _ ___ _.--. \`.|\..----...-'` `-._.-'_.-'` / ' ` , __.' )/' _/ \ `-_, / `-'" `"\_ ,_.-;_.-\_ ', _.-'_./ {_.' ; / {_.-``-' {_/ Contact Beth in the gelato stall by the shell shop = Media Message: 11/154 Posted Author City Tiger Mauls Marine Wed Sep 29, 2010 MLTGone ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's all over the local news- papers, radio, gossip- and into the national news, especially YouTube and social networking sites. Typical newpaper reports run along the following sort of lines, the flavour varying according to the publication: Last Tiger at St. Claire Zoo? The former St. Claire Zoo seems to have had one last resident that hadn't left, if events today can be believed- and believed they must be, with plenty of photographs to prove it (Photograph here, a pretty good one, of a very large tiger in the mouth of an alleyway. The light seems to have caught one eye so that it looks white, and the other eye socket looks black). A tiger was spotted by several people headed out of an alley leading away from the former Zoo (now the Phoenix Park sports and leisure complex). Several of those fleeing from it ran into the traffic, incuring some minor injuries and causing damage to property as vehicles struggled to avoid them and each other. The tiger mauled an ex-marine who attempted to protect other members of the public, then ran back up the alley and is believed to have jumped into the Park over a wall. Police and Animal Control have closed Phoenix Park until further notice as they attempt to recover the animal. At this time there is no indication of where the animal came from. Police are anxious to speak to four individuals spotted leaving the scene, described as an african-american boy, and caucasian younger man, teenager and girl, last seen driving away in an SUV. (Further descriptions follow of a thin boy in a basketball shirt with cropped hair and a pierced ear; very pretty black-haired teenager, between five and five and a half feet tall with a pixie cut and 'expensive looking' clothes; a short, cute strawberry-blonde kid with short hair, in jeans; and a tall, thin man in his late teens or early twenties with messy dark hair. The vehicle is described as dark grey and a couple of years old, and a numberplate is visible in some pictures). In other images and video footage those who know them could readily recognise Shelby, Jacey's running figure from behind and later being carried by a tall dark man, and a bloodied Scott. For follow-ups please contact MLT (or alts Norman/Tristan/Rat-Tale). = Media Message: 11/155 Posted Author Reward! Fri Oct 8, 2010 MLTGone ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---REWARD--- _)\/| .'`- \ =\-__= | ) \ / ; | \ \ , \ | | '. | ;-- \ __ || | .'`_ `-;_\ | (_.' '-._ '-----' / "'-------'` Reward offered for the return of Tygerdragon Lord Oberon VI (Booboo). Bluepoint Siamese tom. Escaped from Paddypaws Veterinary Clinic on Silver Avenue, October 3rd. Contact Marilynn McNulty XXX-XXXX = Media Message: 11/156 Posted Author Alarm bells are ringing Tue Oct 26, 2010 Shell ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's not unusual to find couples in Phoenix Park after dark, where they seem to think every bush and shadow is their own private playground. When the dulcet tones of alarm bells summoned Phoenix Park Security to the flagship building in mid-October, they undoubtedly expected to find more of the same... but who should be caught in flagrante but the Park's own owner with a petite blonde paramour? The two were thinking bedsheets, not spreadsheets, though perhaps Sportsheets would have been an even better choice! (Hint: No more awkward moments fumbling for the keys, Tristan!) Happily for all involved, no one wanted to press charges, but it's going to be ha-- it's going to be difficult facing the board in the morning knowing what happened on the desk overnight. Mrowr! = Media Message: 11/157 Posted Author Trick or Sweet Thu Oct 28, 2010 Zobot ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Guess who has been seen making the rounds on the Halloween Holiday Charity Circuit? That's right, it is one Tristan Steele, last heard about in this column enjoying a rather different sort of circuit. But this one was for the kids, ladies and gentlemen, and Steele Industries did put on a great show! Apparently the kids at the Regan Hope Project, the local children's hospital, several Head Start Centers, and homeless shelters all received visits from the darling industrialist and his entourage. Various volunteers from Steele Industries were seen handing out costumes, trick-or-treat jack-o-lanterns and absolutely massive amounts of candy. ((There is a picture here of Tristan dressed up in a frog costume, a crown on his head. In the background, Zosia can be seen, dressed in a Cinderella costume and she's holding the hands of a small blonde girl--perhaps eight or nine months old--who is attempting to walk. The baby is wearing a white tiger costume. Surrounding them are several children with smiles and jack-o-lantern containers and several Steele Industry employees, also dressed up, handing out candy. There are several other pictures of a smiling Frog-Tristan handing out candy to various children while their beaming mothers watch, a smiling Tristan waving from the top of a double-decker bus, and the party at Phoenix Park.)) Moving about the city in an imported double-decker bus painted for Halloween, the entourage ended up at the Phoenix Park complex for a free concert sponsored by Tristan Steele himself. Several local bands were featured and it was generally agreed that this was the place to be for music that night. There were even whispers that the darling little girl in the white tiger costume was his rumored offspring. So does that make Cinderella his nanny or wife? Does it even matter these days? Inquiring minds want to know, Mr. Steele! = Media Message: 11/158 Posted Author Steele in Snow Crash Sun Nov 28, 2010 Quidnunc ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Notorious thrill-seeker Tristan Steele seems to have lost his daredevil luck. The multimillionnaire's first snowboarding outing of the winter has landed him straight in hospital. Steele and a second snowboarder were air-lifted from a remote area of the Adirondacks on Satrday morning, where they had been back-country snowboarding. Steele reportedly received head injuries and suspected additional fractures during a fall in rough terrain. Both were suffering from hypothermia following a night spend without shelter, having been stranded the previous evening as a result of the accident. There has been no press report released, but the indications are that Steele will not be travelling home for several days. = Media Message: 11/159 Posted Author Cannar Construction Investigati Sun Dec 12, 2010 Sky ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Following the vandalism last summer, the owners of Cannar Construction have come under investigation. The company has been ordered to pay significant fines as officials uncover evidence of the use of undocumented workers. Additionally, all construction at the Hillside Subdivision site has been halted while allegations of further labor violations are investigated. = Media Message: 11/160 Posted Author A small blurb Tue Dec 14, 2010 VultureBot ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Late last night on the evening local news there was a one line comment about an animal attack in Wolf Woods by, what the victims were calling, 'demon chickens'. There were some severe scratches, so please be careful as they may have bird flu. The next morning in the Local section there's a tiny article about it under the Animal Control heading. = Media Message: 11/161 Posted Author News You Can Use Fri May 20, 2011 Frankie ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ St. Claire's Yesterdays The historic preservation efforts first started in 2009 have resulted in the officlal recognition of the Riverfront Pier as a National Historic Landmark. The Historical Society is planning a celebration in early July. Their website (with its cheery yet overly persistent slogan, "The past informs the future!") promises more information in coming months. Is there gold in them thar hills? The St. Claire Tribune, picking up on a local blogger's posts on the matter, as well as the Weekly World News's expose, reports on Mark Sanchez and Jeb Wilder's search for gold in the Blue Mountains. "It's like a modern day Gold Rush," marvels blogger Socrates. Neither Sanchez nor Wilder would comment. Wilder said he didn't want to "give anything away" to "the buzzards circling around us." Socrates speculates their search is focusing on Grandfather Moutain, but the pair would neither confirm nor deny that idea. "AIn't tellin'," said Wilder. Recession Lightening? An article in the Tribune notes that there is some evidence that unemployment is leveling off in St. Claire, particularly in tech sector jobs. "I don't want to say anything that could be interpreted as optimistic," says economist MIlton Bradley, "Especially because the trend is not being reflected nationwide. So it could just be a local phenomenon." St. Claire Canaries now 20-13 After an 0-10 start, the Canaries have run off 10 wins in a row, and 15 of their last 17 games. Rumors have pitching sensation Jacoby Ortiz called up to the majors any minute now. (OOC note: GMs and others who want to add to the local color, feel free to submit news nuggets to me. This should be happening on a weekly basis, though I don't promise actual consistency.) = Media Message: 11/162 Posted Author Nooz Nuggets Tue May 31, 2011 Frankie ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Reports are that signs are good for declaring both the docks and several former mill buildings as National Historic Landmarks. The process, which is laborious and detail-oriented, has been helped along considerably by a recently-discovered bequest, donated by one of the Hilliard Family back in the 1940s. In a story buried in the back of the Tribune's science section, there's a report that pollution levels in the Columbia have decreased slightly in the past 10 years - in St. Claire. Scientists say that 20 miles down the river, the pollution levels match the alarming projections from a report given to the St. Claire Climatology Working Group. "I don't have any explanation," said SCCU's own Dr. St. John Davis. "We're suspecting the sampling in 2001 wasn't sufficiently detailed." After years of the Big Apple Circus and Barnum and Bailey choosing Seattle over St. Claire, both Circuses will be in town this summer, enthuses the local alternative weekly, the Pegasus. Coming this fall will be Cirque du Soleil. (The Pegasus appears to appreciate the latter more than the first two, by a country mile.) = Media Message: 11/163 Posted Author Midsummer Concert Sat Jun 11, 2011 Cennoreth ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ News Report: On the 19th of June, just prior to longest day of the year, St. Claire will be inundated with hippies and other free-living types, as a large concert is planned at a site on the east bank of the Columbia. Artist list may not be confirmed until the event itself, but rumours include Dolphin Symphonic Encounter, Earth's Flower, and the Re-Invention Of Spacial Condensation. OOC: I'll actually be running it, starting Noon MUSH. Come along for low-key, minor plot threads. And I promise no huge disasters this time. = Media Message: 11/164 Posted Author Concert Amazingly Postponed To Sun Jun 19, 2011 Kathryn-Laura ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Midsummer Concert, scheduled for the 19th, has amazingly been postponed to the 24th of June. OOC: Really sorry folks, something came up and I'll have to postpone. :( I'll look to run on Friday from around 3pm MUSH. It's low-key and not high impact, but I was looking forward to it. Hopefully some people can turn up then. = Media Message: 11/165 Posted Author Veil Breach or Oddity? Tue Aug 9, 2011 Kimpe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tuesday, August 9, 2011 A section of Harbor Park has been temporarily closed to the public due to an ongoing investigation regarding a large unidentified wild animal found on the grounds. Police encourage the public to be careful, especially after dark. OOC: Street rumors are abuzz that some weird body was found in the park by a woman walking her dog. They're pretty inconsistent, though. = Media Message: 11/166 Posted Author St. Claire News Fri Sep 30, 2011 StrayCat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ !!!! WE'RE BACK, BRINGING YOU ALL THE NEWS WE CAN BE BOTHERED TO TYPE!!!! St. Claire News --------------- Bumper Crops ------------ Scientists are at a loss to explain the bumper crops and exception late season growth experienced by Regan County farmers this year. Dr. Petra Cook of SCCU's Meterology department said "There've been no unusual weather patterns this year, but slightly above average rainfall and mild weather. We think it's just one of those things. The farmers are certainly not complaining. Jim Parker, who has been growing onions near Kent Crossing for thirty years said "I think it's just great. It's about time something went well for us, and if the government ain't going to help, well, I guess nature will." Business Is Booming, At Least For Gun Shops ------------------------------------------- One sector of the St.Claire Economy doing surprisingly well has been the armaments division. "At times like these," the proprietor of "Cheap Gunz" Link Goonderson said on Friday, "people want to know they've got a reliable defense. Can't be too careful out there. We've had great sales of all our lines, particularly handguns." Other retailers reported the same sales, and if the trend continues the year is sure to close with a bang. Paths Overgrown --------------- The St. Claire Ramblers' And Wildwalkers Association has expressed concern that landowners are not maintaining footpaths to a sufficient standard. "This summer," Brian Endoud, a bearded man in his forties, said, "many of the ancient ways around this part of the state have become dangerously overgrown with brambles and weeds, making them almost impassable." All five of the members of the association are said to be worried about this development. = Media Message: 11/167 Posted Author Missing Child Mon Oct 17, 2011 Javid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Javid Khan, a 13 year old student of St. Uriel's school, disappeared yesterday while on a school trip to Wolf Woods National Park. A source close to the student says that the boy, a new transfer, often spoke of running away. Javid Khan is about 5'5" tall, has shoulder length dreads and brown eyes. Anyone with information is requested to call the number below or contact the local authorities. = Media Message: 11/168 Posted Author Lead in Missing Child Case Thu Oct 20, 2011 Javid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Two days ago thirteen year old Javid Khan disappeared during a school trip to Wolf Woods National Park. A police officer, speaking on the condition of anonymity because he was not authorized to comment, said that they had picked up a scent leading southwest of where the boy was last seen. The Police Department has refused to comment. In other news.... = Media Message: 11/169 Posted Author Private Investigator ad Tue Dec 6, 2011 Nicodemus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The following is an ad now being run in local newspapers: HAS A FAMILY MEMBER OR LOVED ONE DISAPPEARED? The police will wait 24 hours before declaring a person missing and starting their search. I start searching when my phone rings. (452) 555-1313 -- call 24/7. Nick Dalton, Private Investigator. $400/day + expenses, 2 day minimum.